


iron dress

by kimannhart



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Sexy Costumes, Tony Stark Wears a Dress, idk what canon is, that's all ya really need to know tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannhart/pseuds/kimannhart
Summary: Bucky squints his eyes when he spots a certain costume. “Is that… asexyWinter Soldier costume?”Tony doesn’t even bother responding to his boyfriend. Instead, he’s pouting when he notices that there aren’t any Sexy Iron Man costumes. “This isn’t right,” he mutters.Bucky snorts, thinking that Tony is referring to the sexy versions of the team’s superhero outfits. “Yeah, you got that right.” He shakes his head. “I can’t believe some people want to sexify wh—”“No, no, no,” Tony interrupts. “Not that.” He points to the Iron Man section of the aisle. “There’s no Sexy Iron Man costumes, Buckaroo!” Tony whines.





	iron dress

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a convo that Cinna, Poli, Prou, Faustie, Adra, and I had about wanting there to be a sexy Iron Man costume. Luckily, Adra made a drawing of Tony wearing a sexy iron girl dress and posted it in the winteriron discord server! 
> 
> Also, this is fic isn't beta nor is it proofread, so I apologize in advanced for any mistakes.
> 
> But I hope y'all enjoy!

September had finally arrived and that meant it was time for Tony’s favorite season in the whole entire world: autumn (or in Tony’s words, “S P O O P Y SEASON BABEY!”—which he totally learned from Harley and Riri).

Though, it was also the time of the year where random Spirit Halloween stores would begin to pop-up in vacant storefronts. So, when Tony saw one on his stroll in the city with Bucky, he squealed and dragged Bucky inside. 

“Uh, Tony?”

“Hmm?” Tony responds half-heartedly as he searches for his favorite costume aisle. 

“What are we doing here?” 

“Looking for costumes!”

Bucky scrunches his nose in confusion. “Can’t we just have JARVIS do that for us?”

Tony tsks. “Yeah, but that takes away the fun in browsing the store!”

Bucky raises his hands in acquiesce. “No arguments from me. Lead the way, doll.”

Tony beams at him and interlocks his fingers with Bucky’s metal ones. 

The two walk down a couple of aisles before Tony lets out a gasp. 

“Found it!” 

“Found wha—Is that...” Bucky trails off, trying to wrap his head around the costumes his eyes landed on.

“Yup.” 

Bucky squints his eyes when he spots a certain costume. “Is that… a _ sexy _ Winter Soldier costume?” 

Tony doesn’t even bother responding to his boyfriend. Instead, he’s pouting when he notices that there aren’t any Sexy Iron Man costumes. “This isn’t right,” he mutters. 

Bucky snorts, thinking that Tony is referring to the sexy versions of the team’s superhero outfits. “Yeah, you got that right.” He shakes his head. “I can’t believe some people want to sexify wh—”

“No, no, no,” Tony interrupts. “Not that.” He points to the Iron Man section of the aisle. “There’s no Sexy Iron Man costumes, Buckaroo!” Tony whines. 

“Seriously?” Bucky raises a brow. “That’s what you’re whining about?”

Tony groans. “Buckyyyyyy,” he drags his name out. “There’s a sexy costume of everyone on the team. Even Rhodey has one! Honey Bear and I basically wear the same thing! How can there be a Sexy War Machine costume, but not one Sexy Iron Man costume?! This is unjust!” Tony crosses his arms.

Bucky bites down on his bottom lip to prevent a smile or laugh to escape. He coughs when he sees the deadpanned look Tony gives him. “Maybe they’re just all sold out?” Bucky offers. “C’mon, we can go ask one of the employees.” 

* * *

Tony angrily grumbles to himself as he passes the rest of the team, who were gathered in the common living room. The team watches in confusion as Tony continues to grumble to himself, stops to ask JARVIS to look something up for him, and angrily goes to ransacks the fridge for something to eat.

“What’s up with him?” Clint asks Bucky once he plops himself down on the couch. 

“We went to one of those Halloween stores and Tony was upset that there weren’t any those sexy costumes of him. So when we went to ask one of the employees if they had any in the back, h—” Bucky 

“He laughed!” Tony interrupts as he comes marching over to the rest of the group. “The guy laughs in our faces, and then says that a Sexy Iron Man costume isn’t sexy or profitable! Like what?! Iron Man is totally sexy!” 

“Wait, pause. I’m sorry, did you say _ Sexy Iron Man costume_?” Sam asks. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” JARVIS starts, “but I’ve finished my search, Sir. I can confirm that there are no Sexy Iron Man costumes anywhere. In fact, I don’t think they’ve ever been made before.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Tony shrieks. 

The group didn't even have a chance to chime in before Tony walks away, mumbling to himself.

“He’s going to go make himself a Sexy Iron Man costume, isn’t he?” Steve asks.

* * *

It’s been a few weeks since Tony practically declared he was going to make his own sexy costume, and the team has been anxiously waiting for the reveal. So, when Tony had called for them to the common floor living room, they were all interested to see what Tony came out in. 

“C’mon, Buck, give us a hint!” Steve begs.

Bucky shrugs, “You know much as I do, Stevie. I tried to get Tony to give me a sneak peak, but he shooed me away.”

The chatter between the team started to die down when JARVIS dimmed the lights. Annie Lennox’s cover of “I Put A Spell On You” started to play, the excitement of the group vibrated.

Bucky’s eyes widen when Tony came out. 

His boyfriend donned a red and gold sleeveless dress. The top half seemed to be a corset that had a gold circle in the middle to mimic the arc reactor. While the bottom half was a red mesh pleated skirt that had a golden trim on the bottom. Tony’s forearms were covered in a red silk gloves. And to top it all off, Tony decided to finish his look with calf length high red heeled booties. 

Bucky gulped when Tony started to sensually dance around him. “Holy shit,” he muttered under his breath. 

Tony threw Bucky a smirk when he heard his mutter. He continued on with his dance, moving from teammate to teammate, giving each and every one of them either a dance or a kiss on the cheek. 

By the time Tony’s dance had ended, no one was really surprised when Bucky lifted Tony into his arms and up to the penthouse. 

“Is anyone else turned on by Tony’s performance and costume, or is that just me and Bucky?” Clint decided to ask as they watched JARVIS close the elevator on the couple. “Okay, cool,” he nodded when the rest of the team all raised their hands in agreement.

* * *

Later that night, Natasha decided to upload Tony’s performance onto YouTube. It came as no surprise that by the time the next Halloween season came around, all the Halloween shops now carried Sexy Iron Man costumes.

**Author's Note:**

> Click [HERE](https://adrasteiaw.tumblr.com/post/187545766297/if-they-sold-a-sexy-ironman-costume-you-can-be) to see the drawing that Adra did!


End file.
